


Little Pop Tart

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Eleanor gets stuck in a tree.Tahani helps get her little pop tart down to safety.Nose boops and resentment over cute nicknames ensue.





	Little Pop Tart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The Good Place fic, so please be nice.

“Tahani! Oi, Tahani!”

Tahani looks up, shielding her eyes from the sun, in search of the source of the shout. Her eyes quickly land on Eleanor, precariously perched on a branch way up high in a tall tree. 

“Eleanor?”

“Finally!” Eleanor shouts down at her, her face a mixture of relief and fear that she might fall. “I’ve been stuck up here for hours and I  _ really _ have to pee!”

“Why didn’t you just do it behind those leaves?” Tahani asks before she can check in, pointing to a spot where leaves blocked sight of Eleanor. “Oh, um, sorry, I, uh….”

Eleanor throws back her head and laughs. “Only you could be embarrassed about that. And to answer your question: just because I’m in the Bad Place, doesn’t mean that I actually have to be bad. I’m an ethics student, remember?” 

Tahani manages to chuckle. 

“How do you expect me to get you down?” she asks.

“Well, I don’t know!” Eleanor answers, throwing one hand up in the air. She would have done both, but then she would have fallen. “Maybe you could somehow just grow a little bit taller and lift me out of this forking tree!”

Tahani laughs now. Only a tiny person would think that she possessed magical extendable giraffe-like legs. 

“Hate to break it to you, but that’s not how height works,” Tahani calls back. “ _ But _ I do know something else that can get you down. Don’t go anywhere!”

She runs off, and Eleanor scowls at her as she runs. 

“That’s the problem!” Eleanor mutters to herself. “I  _ can’t _ go anywhere!”

Fortunately, Tahani returns a short while later, Michael in tow. She gestures to Eleanor, and he blinks in surprise.

“Why are you all the way up there?” Michael asks.

“Oh you know, I just thought it would be a nice treat to climb a tree!” Eleanor yells sarcastically. Why can’t this lot just bring her down to the ground where she belongs.

“I have an idea,” Michael announces. “Hang tight.”

She watches as he says something as Janet appears, and a small conversation happened, and then Janet suddenly appears on the branch beside her. Eleanor lets out a small scream, clinging to the smaller branch above for dear life (dear death? Difficult to know which to use in an afterlife situation). 

“Come, Eleanor, I will take you down,” Janet says, holding out her hand. Eleanor hesitates. 

“How?”

“Well, you  take my hand, I take you to the void, and then deposit you back on the ground,” Janet explains, smiling. “It’s perfectly safe and harmless. You’ll be down again in less than a second.”

Eleanor cautiously takes Janet’s hand, and sure enough, she’s back on the ground before she can process what happened. She blinks.

“Wow. Thanks.”

“Anytime, Eleanor,” Michael says as Janet vanishes again. “Try not to get stuck in a tree again, okay? It’s not very good for Janet to be up there.”

Then he turns and walks away before Eleanor can protest. So she settles for planting her hands on her hips and poking her tongue out at his retreating form. She’s presently broken out of her disbelief and anger by Tahani.

“So, how did a little pop tart like you manage to get stuck up there?”

“Okay, first of all, if I knew I wouldn’t have gotten stuck,” Eleanor answers, holding a finger up. “And secondly, I’m not a pop tart!”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Tahani teases. “You’re small, cute, and sweet.”

She reaches out and boops Eleanor’s nose. “Just like a little pop tart.”

Eleanor scrunches up her face as she rubs at her nose. Tahani giggles, much to Eleanor’s dismay.

“Yes, exactly like a pop tart.”


End file.
